Last Night
by Cady Lauren
Summary: Draco can't stop thinking about his date with Hermione.


**Last Night**

**Told from the perspective of Draco Malfoy**

"And then I thought that maybe we could have lunch with the heads of the Potions Financial Department. Hopefully we can convince them to lend us the galleons for our current research project…"

Blaise kept blabbering on about some work related issue, and I tried to pay attention. I truly did. I just couldn't keep my mind focused on what he was saying. I had other more enticing things to think about. Last night for example. My mind could definitely stay fixated on that subject for hours on end. In fact, that is exactly what it was doing. The image of her dress strap seductively sliding down her shoulder while she delicately bit her lower lip and gazed at me with that look in her eye. God, it was like a mixture of pure animalistic lust and refined ladylike desire…it's enough to make the strongest of men drop all defenses. Just the thought makes me want to groan with pleasure.

"What was that Draco? Did you just groan at the prospect of having lunch with the financial department?"

Shit. That's embarrassing. I really must stop daydreaming at work. "Yes Blaise. I did, in fact, groan. I happen to very much enjoy lunch and money. So the combination of a lunch meeting with people that are in charge of money sounds quite delightful."

Blaise, not buying Draco's response for an instant decided to play along. "Is that so Draco? I'm glad to see that you've had a change of heart. The last time we discussed the Financial Department, I distinctly recall you saying that they were, and I quote 'a load of stuck-up morons who probably haven't been laid in decades who have absolutely no fucking idea how to do their job.'"

How dare he use my own words against me? "Yes, I did say that, but I think you are missing the bigger point here. I happen to really enjoy stuck up morons that can't do their jobs properly and never get laid. I mean, I am friends with you aren't I?"

Blaise at least had the decency to pretend like he was mildly offended. "Now Draco, there's no need to drag my sexual history into all of this. I'll just politely ignore the strange sounds that you are making, and continue with my report. So, after lunch I though it would be beneficial if we ran some more tests on the potions that were sent to us by the Foreign Affairs department, some of the ingredients appear to be volatile under…"

Yeah, like volatile potions could possibly hold my interest when they're competing with images of her bare glistening skin and the sound of her dress hitting the floor…

"What the hell is wrong with you today? I mention a lunch meeting and you start groaning, and now while I'm discussing volatile potions you're practically having an orgasm."

Damn it! I'm trying so hard to stay focused. Why the hell can't I keep it together for Blaise's daily little debriefing. It only lasts about ten minutes. "Well, I just really get excited about volatile potions. Those stable ones are just so dull, not nearly as exciting."

My dear friend and colleague seemed even more skeptical with this explanation than the one I gave previously. His remark to me was, "Right. I'm sure that would explain your odd behavior. I'm starting to think that you aren't paying the least bit attention to me. Can you even remember anything that I've told you this morning?"

I responded, quite indignantly, "Of course I can. I was listening to every word you said. We're having a lunch meeting with the morons from the Financial Department and then working with some unstable potions."

"What did I say about the possible merger that might occur between two of our German branches?"

Did he mention anything about a German merger? I have no idea. "Trick question you didn't say anything about a merger."

"No, that was not a trick question. I said that there will most definitely be a merger, and that is the reason for the lunch meeting. So, do tell Draco what's got you all distracted this morning?"

"Nothing. I'm completely fine and alert. Just because I forgot one tiny detail about our conversation doesn't mean I'm distracted."

Sometimes I miss having friends like Crabbe and Goyle. Every once in a while it's nice to be around people that are oblivious and completely stupid. Alas, Blaise is slightly more perceptive than those two idiots. Naturally, Blaise knows that I'm lying and he calls me on it, "Yeah right. You forgot about a merger that is going to save you millions of galleons, and you expect me to believe that you are fine and alert? What could cause you to be so absent minded?"

At that precise moment Hermione Granger decided to enter into my office to drop something off on my desk. She looked at me and I swear I could feel her eyes undressing me, and then she calmly said, "Here are those reports you wanted. Why don't you pick me up at 6 tonight instead of 7? I'm leaving work early today." She walked towards my door, nodded at Blaise and sent a lascivious wink in my direction. My companion missed nothing about our little exchange.

"Ah," remarked Blaise in that god-awful self satisfied way of his "that explains it. I forgot that you and Granger had a date last night. I take it that it went well. You didn't get lucky, by any chance, did you?"

"Honestly, sometimes you're so juvenile. Yes I went on a date, and yes it went well. I may or may not have 'gotten lucky' as you put it, but that's none of your business."

"Oh my God! I can't believe you slept with Hermione Granger. I thought she would have at least made you wait until next month. Damn it, now I owe Crabbe 30 galleons."

"Wait!! Hold on just a second. I never actually confirmed that I slept with her, and what the hell do you mean 'you owe Crabbe 30 galleons?'"

With a patronizing look Blaise glanced at me and replied, "Draco, everyone in the office knows that you've fancied Hermione for years. You're not as subtle as you might think you are. All of those longing gazes that you send her way during board meetings. And that time you broke a vase when you heard a rumor, false rumor I might add, that she was seeing that bloke from marketing. People were bound to notice. So, quite a few of us from the office placed bets on when we thought you would actually find the balls to ask her out. I won that one by the way. And then we all placed bets as to when she would be seduced by your charm. I thought for sure she would last longer than three weeks."

"You're telling me that my entire staff has been secretly betting money on my love life, and that Crabbe won?" So much for dull and stupid.

"Yep. Pretty much."

"That's incredible. I can't believe you people would have the gall to do something like that to your own boss, and you're supposed to be my best friend. Why didn't you mention it?"

"Draco, don't act so offended. You would have done the same thing in my position."

Begrudgingly I admitted that he was right. "I suppose that's true Zabini, but the next time we're going out for a drink you're buying."

"Fair enough. So tell me, was she any good."

"Bloody fantastic."

And it's true. She was bloody fantastic. I suppose the fact that I have been infatuated with the witch for three years might have added to her appeal. I thought that I would never feel as happy as I did on the day that I asked her out and she said yes, that was until she took me up to her flat "just for tea" last night.

This is what happened. I took her out to dinner to some hole in the wall restaurant that I had accidentally found a few months back in downtown wizarding London. Everything was going perfect. She apparated to my place at 7:30, and we apparted together to the restaurant. The food was delicious, the conversation was absorbing and my date was mesmerizing. Then it started going down hill. I accidentally spilled tea in my lap. Scalding hot tea in the crotch area is not the most pleasant sensation. Hermione graciously tried not to laugh but her endeavors proved unsuccessful. Promptly afterwards I committed my next faux pas. I thought it would be really sexy if I gave her a taste of my chocolate cake by having her eat it off of my fork and then, naturally, she could sensually lick off the remaining chocolate from her lips in a slow and decidedly naughty manner. Unfortunately, while I was bringing my fork to her mouth, the cake managed to leap from the fork and fall down her dress lodging itself quite comfortably between her breasts. One cannot imagine my mortification. Luckily, Hermione found it all rather funny, and her spirits were not in the least bit dampened.

Her spirits might not have dampened, but the same cannot be said about her clothing. I suggested that we take a leisurely stroll in the nearby park after dinner. It sounded like a romantic idea at the time. I even imagined her kissing me passionately by the pond, then forcibly dragging me to that little grove of tress, and then thoroughly ravishing me under the moonlight. Sometimes, I get a little carried away with my thoughts. Needless to say, the walk in the park was cut short by the torrential down pour that caused both the lady and I to become exceedingly drenched.

At this point I was quite depressed and rather put out. The date turned out to be an utter disaster. Dejectedly I told Hermione that we should just call it a night. Being the gentleman that I am I walked with her to her front door. She insisted that I come up for some tea, seeing as that the tea I had ordered at the restaurant ended up in my lap. I immediately agreed, and from that point on the night became much more satisfactory.

We both entered her kitchen and she made us some tea. I told her that she had a nice place, and then we exchanged some other banal comments. We then moved into the living room and sat together on the couch. She asked if I wanted to watch a movie with her. I was a little unsure what she meant by "movie." Blaise told me once that muggles go to the movies, and that movies were places were you made out in the dark. A little confused and more than a little hopeful, I asked Hermione if Blasie's definition of a movie was correct. Hermione was amused by my ignorance of the muggle world, and told me exactly what a movie was. At this point, she got up and refilled our tea cups in the kitchen. I yelled to her that I would love to watch a movie, and that I promised to keep my hands to myself. Surprisingly she shouted back that she didn't want to watch a movie with me unless I promised to _not_ keep my hands to myself.

I was stunned, but I quickly came back to my senses. Hermione Granger just gave me permission to touch her, and I was not about to pass up such a marvelous opportunity. I made my way into the kitchen, found the object of my desire by the counter preparing our tea. She heard my footsteps as I walked behind her and turned around to face me. What happened next was one of the most graceful and pleasurable experiences of my life. In one smooth motion I picked her up while she lifted herself off the ground and was placed on the counter. Her hands found their way into my hair while mine curled into hers. We kissed with such natural fluidity, that one would have thought we had done it dozens of times before. That was not that case, but I can assure you that I plan to do it at least a dozen times on our date tonight.

Her lips were soft and intoxicating. They were at the same time yielding and forceful. When my tongue tasted the inside of her mouth for the first time, I was overwhelmed by such wonderful sensations. I never wanted the kiss to end, but eventually it did. A breathless Hermione looked me in the eye, and whispered "if you don't want to watch a movie, maybe we could move this into my bedroom." I needed no further encouragement. As interested as I was in muggle cinema, I found that the alternative presented to me was much more gratifying.

We somehow ended up in her bedroom. I'm not quite sure how. She was unfastening my robes while I was busy unzipping her dress. She looked absolutely stunning standing there in just her undergarments. I could tell that she was a little wary of my reaction, but I could find nothing to criticize. I told her that she was gorgeous, and she actually blushed. It was extremely sweet and at the same time absolutely erotic. Eventually, all of our clothes were discarded unceremoniously onto the floor, and we launched ourselves onto her bed with frenzied abandon.

I have never met another person that has made me feel so complete. Our bodies and souls connected on a level that was composed of something altogether beautiful and elegant. The feel of her skin on mine and the sensation of being inside of her was so utterly divine I could never begin to imagine something that could be half so desirable. The first time we were together was exquisite, our second time was equally as wonderful and our third was just as perfect.

I spent the night in her bed with her between my arms. The experience was heavenly and nothing seemed more tragic then when the alarm went off and summoned us to rise from our slumber. After such an experience is it any wonder that I am finding it difficult to concentrate at work today? Who cares about a German merger when Hermione Granger is penetrating your mind and all you can think about is her whispering the most delicious and inappropriate suggestions in your ear?

"Ahem!" Blaise noisily cleared his throat for the third time in five minutes in order to call my attention to the conversation at hand. "Draco, the financial committee wants to know what your thoughts on the Berlin branch are. They are also a little concerned about you, and want to know if you usually start drooling so excessively before lunch is served."

I know I should care about this meeting. I know that I have an image to uphold. But right now all I can think about is whether or not Hermione is going to wear blue knickers tonight. I did tell her that that was my favorite color. Maybe she won't be wearing any knickers at all…

The drooling returned in full force.


End file.
